Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive type device, and not only providing a wide viewing angle and excellent contrast, but also having characteristic such as a quick response time, excellent luminance, an excellent driving voltage, and an excellent response speed. Further, the organic light emitting display apparatus is capable of realizing multiple colors.
The organic light emitting display apparatus may include an organic light emitting unit including a lower electrode, an organic layer, and an upper electrode. Since the organic light emitting unit is very vulnerable to an external environment, such as oxygen and moisture, an encapsulation structure for encapsulating the organic light emitting unit from the external environment is utilized.
At the same time, the organic light emitting display apparatus needs to be thinned and/or flexible.